


[Podfic]  Find me no find, catch me no catch

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Frank's mom keeps trying to set him up with people. He invents an imaginary boyfriend to get her off his back, but then she demands to meet the guy. So Frank's friend Ray agrees to be his pretend-boyfriend for the night.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Find me no find, catch me no catch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Find me no find, catch me no catch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/484589) by [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine). 



cover art created by argentumlupine.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Find%20me%20no%20find,%20catch%20me%20no%20catch.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:21:39



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012110403.zip) | **Size:** 20 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Find%20me%20no%20find,%20catch%20me%20no%20catch.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
